metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Spaceport
:This article is about the room from Metroid: Other M. For the stage from Nintendo Land, see Space Port. The Gallery Mode, as translated by Metroid Database was a room in the Main Sector. It appeared in Metroid: Other M. Description The Spaceport was the emergency landing and escape hatch for the crew of the BOTTLE SHIP, for when their main pod was closed off or in use. Samus Aran received a Baby's Cry distress signal and landed her Gunship here. Upon exiting her ship, Samus started to explore until she spotted the [[Galactic Federation Military Transport Hygieia|Galactic Federation Military Transport Hygieia]] to her left, occupying what would have been her landing station. She was surprised to find out that the Galactic Federation was here and heard an explosion farther off. She continued on into the station to find the 07th Platoon and the source of the explosions being their attempts at opening a door that Samus easily broke through with a Missile. After landing, Samus was unable to return to her starship conventionally, but by following a Morph Ball passage to a high ledge overlooking the Spaceport, she could enter the Cargo Hold and from there re-enter the Spaceport and reach her ship. She later returned to her ship with Anthony Higgs and Madeline Bergman after her assistance in the defeat of MB and left the BOTTLE SHIP, only to return a few days later. She again landed in her initial landing pod, despite the fact that the Galactic Federation took the Hygieia ship back to headquarters, thus leaving the main pod open to land on. The last time that the Spaceport was seen was when Samus returned to her ship, following the securing of Adam's helmet. Connecting rooms *Long passageway (via automatic door) *Cargo Hold (via one-way tunnel) Items ;Missile Tank:Hidden on a ledge inaccessible through this room. Samus must progress on through the Main Sector until she reaches a room that connects to a restroom, and features a ruined conference desk. After destroying an obstruction in the wall, Samus can roll through a tunnel in Morph Ball form to reach the ledge with the Missile Tank. A terminal here allows Samus to unlock a door off the ledge, as she cannot jump down to the area with her ship. This can only be obtained after Samus's return to the BOTTLE SHIP. Trivia *Despite what it may seem, Samus can recharge and save at her gunship. She can do so if she returns to her gunship through the Cargo Hold or after returning to the BOTTLE SHIP. **Returning to her ship was also impractical for Samus during the SR-388 incident in Metroid II: Return of Samus and Metroid: Samus Returns. The only way she was able to return to it was through extensive backtracking, Teleport Stations (only in Samus Returns) or simply returning with the baby. Gallery File:07th_Squadron_Transport_Starship_'Hygieia'.png|Samus examines the Galactic Federation starship. File:MainSectorMissileTank2.jpg|Spaceport's Missile Tank. File:Spaceport Platform.png|A view of the Spaceport platform. File:Samus escapes Main Sector Bottle Ship Coundown HD.jpg|Samus escapes the exploding BOTTLE SHIP. Main Sector art.jpg|The Gallery Mode artwork that names the Spaceport References Category:Rooms Category:Main Sector Category:Landing Sites